Supernatural Patience
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Headaches are constant, increasing in pain. Angst-fest song-fic. Old school season-naw!


**Because the song fits so well.**

**Supernatural by Flyleaf.**

**and I think I love her...just a bit.**

**Summary: Headaches are constant, increasing in pain. Angst-fest song-fic. Old school season-naw!**

**Warning: bad bad words. Fun times...no plot.**

**Disclaimer: **_**THEY **_**own me...I own none.**

_Her headaches are constant,  
Increasing in pain  
With each passing day.  
She can't even manage  
To stand on her own, it's gotten so bad.  
_

"Nuughhh!! AAH! ah....D-Dean!"

Sam fell as he lost fight of the world around him, when carpet turned to a freezing field in a spray of blood and he didn't feel anything but consuming pain before Dean's arms caught him.

_  
Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying.  
And still, she bows her head.  
So she can say  
Thank you for just one more day.  
_

They get there in time to save the girl, and this time it isn't another psychic kid they have to deal with. It's supernatural.

Damn spirit with an anger issue.

They got this one, Sam thinks and he think he can deal with the pain, the three-day headache and the nose bleeds. If it saves one girl or a hundred.

He'll do it.

_  
Supernatural patience  
Graces her face  
And her voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of, never let go.  
_

Dean's there the whole time, holding him when it gets too bad and when Sam comes round he can't even tell which town he's in anymore.

Dean wipes away the blood, pumps Sam full of Tylenol and puts him back together.

Sam couldn't do this without Dean, even when it gets harder for both of them.

_  
He has every reason to throw up his fists  
In the face of his God  
Who let his mother die.  
Through all the prayers and tears,  
She still passed in pain anyway. _

Today's the day Dean finds about where Sam's abilities came from. The other psychic kids too, all from the YED.

He'd infected them all.

And his brother was in that category.

"I'm the reason she's dead Dean, me. He showed me how she died...I saw her and she was so scared...I-I don't want these powers anymore...I don't want the visions"

Sam's so scared, he's almost crying.

"We save people Sammy, I thought you wanted that" Dean's compassionate, not controlling.

Sam can't look at him, knows he's being selfish.

"I did...I do. But I can't use these everyday...knowing how they came to me and what it cost" _You lost a mom..._

When Sam finally looks at him, he see's despair in his brothers eyes, no-one should ever look like that he thinks.__

Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying  
And still, he bows his head.  
So he can say  
Thank you for ending her pain.  


"Sammy...you know we can try what Bobby found. You don't have to go through with this"

Dean's driving down the rainy back roads and Sam can't shove anymore paper towels in his face to mop up the blood.

This last one took a toll, and he hadn't had one in weeks.

"We've gotta get to her...she...she can't die like Mom" Sam whispers, paper thin and scared, he sounds so tired.

Dean takes the colt and they get there just in time.

She's a little bloody, but okay.

Sam can't wait to close his eyes and rest when they're done.

_  
Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of.  
_

"So...lastnight"

Sam nods.

"You want to go to Bobby's today? He thinks if we...uh...tamper in your head a little, we can knock whatever switches were pulled...uh. Off"

Sam bites lip.

"Then more people die like Mom. We can't...I can't. Can't just condem people like that..."

Sam sighs, he's run through and sick of it.

"You can't take much more of this Sam, it's killing you" Dean says softly.

Sam holds out his hands, flicking and pulling a peice of cotton on his sleeve.

"I know" he breathes.

_  
Never let go of...  
_

Dean goes out to get lunch, gets extra shots of caffiene for Sam. Kid can't stay awake anymore.

When he comes back, Sam's clutching his head on the bed, pained lines around his mouth as his eyes stay firmly shut.

"Sammy?" Dean rushed, gently grabbing his brother. keeping contact. All he can feel when he touches Sam are the tremors running through his body. He's shaking real bad.

"...Vampire...so-some kids..."

This time Sam's had a vision and he wasn't there to catch him and Sam's even more rung out than before.

Dean thinks the coffee is a bad idea now.

_  
He is teaching me...  
What love really means...  
_When Dean sees his brother he thinks he's an idiot. A freakin moron.

But he loves him.

Sam's practically killing himself and running himself into an early-bloody-grave with these visions, that with Bobby's help they can hopefully stop.

Sam won't try it, and why? Because he's stupid, an idiot, royally insane- well yes but...

Sam's saving people and he's putting the strangers lives before his own.

That's what love means. That's who Sam just is. Doesn't mean he has to like what it's doing to Sam, but he loves him more for giving a sacrifice like that, especially when most of the strangers they meet think Sam's a freak and try to hurt him.

_  
Supernatural patience  
Graces his faces  
And his voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of  
_

"Naahh!!!....." Sam grunts, forces his eyes shut as his hands fly up and knead at his temples, then his forehead as he gasps.

"Sam?" They know the routine now, Dean's pulling the car over, reaching across the seats for Sam.

"It-it's not come yet...wait..." Sam pants, pinching the bridge of his nose so tight his fingers are white to the knuckle. "Uh...."

"Does it like taking its freaking time or what? This hasn't happened before"

"GAH! No!....aahhhhhhhh!!!" Sam's body slams back into the seat as he writhes and Dean has to hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself.

Sam blissfully passes out, and that's new too.

"Shit kid"

_  
Yes it's supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of  
_

"What'd you see?" Dean asks softly.

"Me" Sam answers straight away.

"What! Something's after you? Sam wh-"

"It comes for me...in a graveyeard in Fort Wayne, but you jump in the way...and it takes you instead" Sam looks at him uncertainly, a tired ache in his eyes. "I can't let that happen"

_  
Never let go of...  
_

"Sammy we won't...we won't...we won't let it get that far. It's not getting you"

Sam looks resigned and sombre in his seat and Dean doesn't know if it's shock from seeing himself in a vision or the pain but he doesn't like it.

Sam watches the signs pass by and he sees the diversion like he knew he would, just after he new what Dean would say.

He watches Dean turn left and roll down the road, the next sign he knows before he even reads it.

Fort Wayne.

He doesn't know if he can stop this one. It's already gotten too far. Doesn't think he should, Dean doesn't die of he gets there first, right?

_  
He is teaching me...  
What love really means_

Sam looks at his brother and he sees a man who should've lived, with a family and a Mom and Dad, not a freak brother with death-visions of the future.

But as Dean stops the car and reverses, passing the sign again andd leaving the diversion, leaving before they can ever reach the target. Sam's frowning.

_That's new. _

Sam looks again and thinks this man...has given _everthing_ he ever had. And he's still giving and if Dean can do this everyday, for Sam.

Sam can be a brother and save his own ass, deal with these visions and take a little bit of Dean's method.

Can't happen if you're not there. _Goes for brother's too._

And Dean couldn't if Sam wasn't with him.

S'just how brothers were.

Sam catches the smile in the glint of the mirror and smiles softly back at Dean, yeah _brothers_ he thinks.

**Well, it turned into fluff. :)**

**Thanks for reading :) muahahah!!! pretty AU...but yeah- sporadically came out of...my (drunken too!) mind :) **


End file.
